


I Like to Cuddle

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lots of Prep and Lots of Consent, M/M, Pining, Prom, Propositions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: An alternate version of the'Someone needs to sex me right now!'scene.





	1. Chapter 1

It all starts with Stiles being his usual dramatic self.

They're in the locker rooms after practice, Stiles complaining about how nothing he's trying is getting Derek's attention.

"And he just... he's infuriating!" Stiles huffs into his locker, trying and failing to unzip his bag with one hand. "He never smiles! He just plays into every 'tall, dark and handsome' stereotype under the sun, with his stupid beard and stupid leather jacket and stupid brooding expression always on his face. Would it kill him to smile?"

"Who knows, maybe," Scott shrugs, which earns him a glare from Stiles.

"Well I don't care anymore. If he doesn't want me then I'll find someone who does. Someone just... Someone needs to sex me right now!" Stiles practically shouts, gathering more than a few strange looks from their teammates. Scott can feel himself blushing from second-hand embarrassment.

That's when Stiles's locker door swings shut, and they're met with Danny leaning on the other side of it.

"All right, I'll do it," he says, dimples out in full force.

"What?" Stiles splutters, eyes wide.

"Come to my place at nine, plan to stay the night." Danny puts his hand on Stiles's shoulder, slowly trailing it down his arm. " _I like to cuddle_ ," he says lowly.

"I, um- I don't, this is..." Stiles looks between Danny and Scott, stumbling over his words and apparently unable to form a coherent sentence.

Then Danny laughs, clapping Stiles's shoulder. "Always a pleasure, Stiles. Scott," he winks, then walks away.

 

Scott can't get the encounter out of his head for the rest of the day, and it's still there when he's lying in bed that night, trying to get to sleep.

The thing is, he's always found guys attractive, maybe even considered himself attracted to guys. He's just never actually _been with_  a guy. He hasn't really thought much about it, to be honest, what with dating Allison for a while. But they didn't work out and she's moved on, and well... he's lonely. He misses that connection, the cuddles and kisses, the comfort of sharing a space with someone even if they're doing different things. He basically does all that stuff with Stiles, minus the kissing, but they’re practically brothers so it doesn’t count.

He's never really thought much about Danny either, other than that he's a great goalie and always smells amazing. But now he __is__  thinking about that, with Danny, and it seems nice. Cuddling him while they watch a movie, getting each other lunch, playing lacrosse together with the connection of being more than just teammates.

Scott knows he's spiralling, that he's being ridiculous thinking about this stuff. He always falls hard and fast and briefly, he knows this. Besides, Danny's always got guys lining up to take him out. He probably wouldn't look twice at him.

It's a bit of a taboo subject, watching your teammates in the locker room. So if Scott's thinking about Danny, freshly showered and water running down his body when he slips his hand beneath his underwear... Well, nobody needs to know.

 

Stiles comes round to his house the next afternoon, resuming their movie marathon after it was so rudely interrupted last week by school. Scott's not really paying attention though. He's too busy analysing Stiles, trying to determine if anything is different about him. He's still excitedly babbling through the movie like they've not already seen it a million times. He doesn't seem to be in any sort of discomfort either. He knows he's probably not being subtle, but it doesn't take long for Stiles to start side-eyeing him.

"You okay dude?" Stiles asks. Scott doesn't really know what to say, how to say it, so he settles for a noncommittal hum. That's apparently not an acceptable answer to Stiles, who pauses the movie and turns to face him, brows furrowed in concern. "Seriously, is something wrong?"

It's like Stiles's eyes are boring into him, so Scott averts his gaze and studiously watches the paused movie screen instead, drumming his fingers against his thighs. He looks back over and Stiles is still watching him, Scott sighing as he tries to think of the best way to ask this.

"Did you go? Last night?"

"What? Go where?" Stiles asks, a crease now forming on his forehead.

"To Danny's place. Did you go?"

"Of course not," Stiles laughs. "He wasn't actually being serious. How come?"

"No reason," he shrugs, but if Stiles's raised eyebrow and pointed look are anything to go by, then he isn't buying it. "Fine, fine. I kinda like Danny."

"Huh. When did this happen?"

“Pretty much when he like, propositioned you. I thought about it and it wasn’t a bad offer.”

“Interesting…” Stiles narrows his eyes. “Also, if you think I’m not offended that Danny’s apparently good enough for you but I’m not, then you are wrong.” Stiles tries to keep glaring at him for added effect but it falls apart almost instantly, unable to stop the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile. “Love you buddy,” Stiles laughs, pulling Scott against him for a hug and ruffling his hair.

“Love you too,” Scott smiles, returning the hug as Stiles unpauses the movie.

 

Lacrosse practice is difficult. Scott's finding it hard to concentrate. Having crushes has never affected his performance before, but none of his crushes have ever been on the team either. Well, there was the first day they played with Jackson, but then he opened his mouth and killed any shred of attraction Scott might have felt towards him.

"Come on McCall, get your head out of your ass!" Coach Finstock yells when he misses a shot he should have easily made. "Greenberg, swap with Mahealani. McCall, take the shot again." He blows his whistle, Scott grimacing both at the high pitch and the realisation that Danny's defending against him.

Scott scoops up the ball when he's back in position and breaks into a run. He's fast approaching Danny, who has his jaw set determinedly. It's a lot hotter than it should be. Danny's only a few feet in front of him now and Scott feints to the right. Danny calls his bluff, however. Scott barrels directly into his chest, landing on top of him as they both fall to the ground.

"Fuck, sorry," Scott groans. His breath hitches in his throat when he realises Danny is looking directly at him. They're so close, only their helmets are keeping them apart. He breathes in deeply through his nose, trying to recirculate some oxygen into his brain. The scent that hits him has pretty much the opposite effect though, and he inhales again.

"It's Armani," Danny says, apparently unaffected by Scott crushing him. "You like it?"

"I, uh. Yeah. Smells good." Scott cringes internally as he stammers through the sentence, but Danny is just smiling up at him, dimples on display again.

Then Coach Finstock's whistle pierces through their ears. "Unless you boys are dead or gravely injured, get up!"

"Yes Coach," they both reply, Scott blushing as he gets to his feet. He offers Danny a hand and pulls him up, the touch lingering for just a second longer than could be considered entirely platonic. Then Danny's clapping his shoulder and jogging over towards Jackson.

 

"Are you even listening to me?"

Scott focuses his gaze back on Stiles, who looks entirely unamused. They're in the library with the intent of studying for their chemistry test. Mr Harris already hates them both enough as it is, they don't need to give him any more ammunition by failing his test. He can't help it though; Danny and Jackson are a few tables away, and it turns out Danny looks really good in a singlet.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Stiles gives a very put upon sigh. "Dude, if you're gonna ask him then just ask him. The worst he can do is say no."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Scott mutters, and Stiles instinctively turns around to glare at Jackson. It's near enough impossible to get Danny on his own, he and Jackson are always together. Then again, the same could be said about Scott and Stiles.

"Right, okay, I'm doing it. I'm doing it." Scott stands up, wiping his palms on his jeans as he goes over to their table.

"Hey Scott," Danny smiles when he notices him.

"Hey," he says to them both. He eyes Jackson nervously, but focuses all his attention on Danny. "I was just, uh. I was wondering, Danny. Do you want to go to prom with me?"

Jackson snorts out a laugh and Danny glares at him, but his look is definitely pitying when he turns back to Scott.

"Sorry Scott, Ethan already asked me last week. If you'd asked sooner I would've said yes."

"Oh. That's fine, cool." Scott goes back to his table, but he catches some of their conversation as he's walking away.

"Did you have to be such a dick?" Danny hisses.

"Oh come on, seriously? McCall?"

"What? He's cute."

Scott sits back down and slumps facedown on the desk, groaning.

"That bad, huh?" Stiles asks, leaning over to rub his back.

"He's already going with Ethan. He was nice about it though. Jackson was Jackson."

Scott doesn't need to raise his head to know that Stiles is glaring at Jackson again. Thankfully that's when the bell rings, so he packs up and leaves quickly to go his next class. Stiles lets him rush off, appreciating that he wants to be alone for a little bit. However, another hand comes down on his shoulder.

"Sorry about Jackson, he's kind of a dick," Danny says, falling into step beside him.

"Kind of?" Scott asks.

"Okay, a major dick," Danny laughs. "I was being serious though, I would've said yes if you asked sooner."

"Thanks, Danny."

"No problem," he smiles, then points in the other direction to where Scott's going. "I'm headed this way, but I'll see you around?" It's more of a question than a statement so Scott nods. Danny smiles then walks back down the corridor.

 

***

 

A week passes, then two. Prom is in a mere two days and to both Scott’s and Stiles’s surprise, his crush on Danny hasn’t lessened at all and he hasn’t found anyone else to temporarily fall in love with. Danny, ever the gentleman, has been going more out of his way to speak to Scott, chatting to him more in the locker room and in shared classes, always saying hello when they pass each other in the hallways or out of school. Admittedly, the increase in contact probably isn’t helping.

They’ve just picked up and paid for their suits, and now they’re dithering outside a barbers shop.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks. “The mop top is like, your signature look. Who would Scott McCall be without his adorable messy hair?”

“I just think it’s time for a change, y’know?” Scott says, still trying to will himself to go inside. He’s never been fond of getting his hair cut, not since that one hairdresser nicked his ear when he was four. Regardless of it being an accident, he’s never quite gotten over it.

He finally goes inside and takes a seat, Stiles following him for moral support. It feels like they’re waiting for ages and yet it’s far too soon when the barber tells Scott it’s his turn. Stiles claps his back when he stands up and he takes a seat in front of the mirror. The barber asks him what he wants and he panics briefly, not sure what to actually ask for, so he points at one of the pictures up on the wall and lets the barber do the rest. The electric razor comes out and it’s weird, Scott didn’t think he had _that_  much hair, not really, but the volume of it accumulating in his lap on top of the gown is telling another story.

When the haircut is done, the barber offers to put some product in his hair. Scott looks at Stiles in the mirror, who shrugs and is therefore entirely unhelpful, so he says sure. The barber cards his hands through Scott’s hair and when he’s done, the result is… surprising. Short back and sides, what’s left of his fringe coiffed and styled. It looks good, makes him look more mature.

Stiles wolf whistles at him when they get outside. “Look at you, Scotty, looking all grown up and handsome. I don’t know how I’m gonna keep my hands off of you.”

“Pretty easily, if the look Derek’s giving you is anything to go by,” Scott smirks.

Stiles splutters and whips his head around, meeting Derek’s gaze across the street. Scott sees Derek’s mouth turn up just slightly, then he starts walking in the opposite direction.

“Derek, wait! It’s not what it looks like!” Stiles all but throws his prom suit at Scott and runs across the road, nearly getting hit by a car in the process. The driver blares their horn but the brush with death doesn’t deter him. “Derek!”

Scott laughs and starts the walk home, figuring Stiles is a lost cause for the rest of the afternoon. He rounds a corner, then two, only to come face to face with Danny.

“Oh, hey Scott. Your hair looks great! Did you just get it cut?”

Danny’s dimples are out in full force again, leaving Scott weak at the knees between that and the compliment.

“Yeah, time for a change,” he blushes.

“Nothing wrong with that. Walk with me?” Danny asks. “I’ve got a class, don’t want to be late.” They’re technically going in the opposite direction to his house but Scott doesn’t mind. “The floppy hair was cute but this makes you look more handsome.”

“Thanks.” His face is heating up and he’s going red, he just knows it. Danny’s enough of a gentleman not to comment on it.

“I saw Stiles trailing after Derek by the way. I’m assuming he was with you first?” Danny pats the suits in Scott’s arms, laughing.

“Yeah, Stiles doesn’t let things like friends or traffic stand in the way of true love.”

Danny laughs again and presses the crossing signal at a set of traffic lights. “Derek totally likes him back, it’ll just be a matter of time now.”

The light turns green and they cross the road.

“Well, this is me.” Danny stops outside a computer store on the street they’ve just crossed onto.

“You’re like a tech genius, aren’t you?” Scott asks, confused. “Why do you need to take a computer class?”

“Oh no, sorry, I’m teaching it. It’s for elderly people so they can learn how to use social media, internet safety, that sort of stuff. A lot of them want to be able to video chat with their grandchildren but don’t know how.”

Something softens inside Scott’s chest, another bloom of affection rolling inside him.

“That’s really sweet, Danny. You’re such a great guy.”

This time it’s Danny’s turn to blush, ducking his head slightly.

“I’d better go in. See you around Scott, thanks for walking me here.”

“No problem, see you.”

 

***

 

Prom night. This one is different than the others before it, better in all the right ways. Social hierarchy seems to have gone out the window and everyone is talking to everyone, complimenting their suits and dresses and telling each other how nice they all look. Scott’s had more than a few compliments on his suit and his new hair, and he’s given more than a few in return, regardless of whether he’s spoken to them before or not. He doesn’t have a date, but he can deal with that. He and Stiles were supposed to be going together as friends, but he finally coerced Derek into going with him the day Scott got his haircut; it turns out Derek had just been waiting for Stiles to ask him and he hadn’t actually done it yet.

He spies them on the dance floor, holding each other and grinning like idiots. No, Scott can’t be mad at his best friend when he looks so happy.

That’s when he sees Danny sitting alone at a table near them.

“Hey Danny,” Scott says, approaching him.

“Hey Scott.” He smiles but his dimples don’t come out, it doesn’t seem quite as genuine.

“Everything okay?”

“I… don’t really know? Ethan went to get drinks fifteen minutes ago but he hasn’t come back, and I tried texting him but he didn’t reply. Jackson saw him a couple of minutes ago but we don’t know where he’s gone.”

“Oh. Well that’s shitty.”

Danny laughs self deprecatingly and Scott takes the empty seat across from him.

Hey,” Scott says, getting Danny’s attention. “Stiles and Derek are here together so I don’t have anyone to dance with now. Do you want to dance with me?”

Danny casts another glance around the venue, eyes settling back on Scott when he obviously doesn’t find Ethan. Danny smiles, his dimples returning.

“Yeah, Scott. A dance would be great.”

Scott smiles in return and stands up, offering Danny his hand. Danny takes it and they go out onto the dance floor, just as the song ends and changes to something slow. Scott puts his hands on Danny’s hips and Danny follows suit. He knows Danny works out - has seen him doing it many times, in fact - but there’s something enticing about the strong, firm grip of his hands on his waist. He could probably leave bruises on Scott’s hips with ease if he wanted to. It’s not better or worse than dancing with a girl, but now he definitely sees the appeal.

“You look great, by the way,” Scott tells Danny.

“Thanks, so do you,” he blushes.

They sway along to the music, smiling at each other. Danny already looks happier. The song ends and another slow one comes on, perfect for making conversation. Scott hasn’t been able to get something out of his head for weeks and he needs to know the answer.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, fire away,” Danny says.

“About that day in the locker room, when Stiles wanted someone to sex him,” he begins and Danny laughs. “That stuff you said to him, were you being serious about that? Or were you just messing with him?”

“Yeah, I was just messing with him,” Danny confirms.

“Oh, okay.” They sway together on the spot, the corners of Scott’s mouth turning downwards.

“But Stiles isn’t interested in me, he was pining over Derek. And I’m not interested in Stiles.” Danny removes his hands from Scott’s waist and brings them up to hold his shoulders instead. “That doesn’t mean it’s not still an option though. There’s someone here I kinda like.”

Disappointment courses through Scott. “Yeah, Ethan.”

“No Scott, not Ethan. He ditched me, I don’t care about him anymore. I meant you.”

“Yeah?” Scott asks, unable to hide the hope in his voice.

Danny smiles at him, dimples galore, and nods. 

“Yeah.”

Danny looks nervous but he also looks sincere. Scott knows Danny, knows he wouldn’t say something like that if he didn’t mean it. He grins and pulls Danny into a hug, wrapping his arms around Danny’s back. He’s probably wrinkling both of their suits but neither of them cares, not if the way Danny returns the hug is anything to go by.

Scott releases him, putting his hands back on Danny’s waist.

“That sounds great.”


	2. Chapter 2

They leave early to go back to Danny’s house since his parents are out of town. Scott plans to tell Stiles that he’s leaving, but decides not to interrupt him and Derek when he finds them against a wall with their tongues down each other’s throats.

The walk back is quiet. Scott’s mind should be racing about what’s going to happen when they get to Danny’s house but it isn’t. Danny’s hand in his is grounding, tying him down to the present. The streets almost feel like another plane of existence entirely, like being in the bathroom at a party. There’s an event going on but it’s other, elsewhere, secondary to what’s happening to him in that moment.

“Well, here we are,” Danny says, unlocking the front door. They’re in Lydia’s neighbourhood, only a street away from her house, in fact. The house is huge, despite only the three of them living in it. Scott knows that Danny’s parents are a big deal in the tech world, but this just reinforces it.

Despite the house’s size though, it’s very much a family home. There are pictures everywhere: of Danny and his parents, of them with their family in Hawaii, on various other family vacations. He definitely seems to have the type of relationship with his parents that Scott has with his own mom, which is really nice to see.

“We should probably change out of our suits. Come upstairs and I’ll give you some sweats or something, I can hang your suit up too.”

Scott follows Danny upstairs to his room, where he pulls some sweats and a t-shirt out of his meticulously organised closet and hands them to Scott. Danny gets changed there in the middle of the room, Scott averting his eyes as he does so.

“You can use the bathroom if you want,” Danny smiles.

Scott nods and goes into the en-suite bathroom. It’s ridiculous, they’ve gotten changed in front of each other hundreds of times before. This feels different though, more intimate. Scott changes out of his suit and pulls on the sweats and t-shirt. He studies his reflection in the mirror for a moment as he washes his hands, splashing some water on his face to get rid of the sweat that accumulated at prom.

Scott dries his hands and face and leaves the bathroom. True to his word, Danny’s ready with some hangers for his suit.

“Can I get you anything else?” Danny asks once they’re back downstairs.

Scott shakes his head. “No thanks.”

Danny leads him to the living room and starts setting up a movie up on the TV. Scott’s phone pings with a text in his pocket.

 

 **Stiles:** Guess who’s going home with Derek!!!

 

 **Scott:** Awesome dude! Don’t wanna steal your thunder but guess who’s already gone home with Danny ;)

 

 **Stiles:** DUUUUUDE!!!!!!

 

Scott laughs and puts his phone away.

“So Stiles and Derek are hooking up,” he tells Danny.

“It was only a matter of time,” Danny shrugs, patting the cushion next to him for Scott to sit down.

And of course, of course, this is when his nerves kick in. Danny catches on fairly quickly, though.

“Hey, this is your first time with a guy, right?” Danny asks, and Scott nods. “I thought so. Try not to worry about it or over-think things, okay? We can go entirely at your pace, you can decide what we do or don’t do, yeah? I’d genuinely be fine with just cuddling.”

“Cuddling sounds good to start with.” Scott cracks a smile and sits next to Danny, settling against his side when Danny lifts his arm and drapes it over him.

“To start with, huh?” Danny smirks. “All right, then.”

 

So it turns out Danny really _is_  a good cuddler.

Scott’s wrapped an arm around Danny’s back and he’s more or less melted to a puddle of mush in Danny’s hold. He’s genuinely having to fight to stay awake and he couldn’t say what’s happening in the movie if he was asked, too focused on Danny’s hand rubbing up and down his arm. That’s all Danny’s done so far though, he hasn’t tried anything else at all. Briefly, very briefly, Scott entertains the idea that this is all Danny wants to do with him. Then he remembers Danny’s promise to let him set the pace and he smiles. Danny’s sticking to his word, ever the gentleman, just like he always is.

Scott shifts and leans up to kiss Danny on the cheek. Danny turns his attention from the movie to Scott, his smile dimpling his face.

“Hey you. I thought you’d fallen asleep for a minute.”

“It was a pretty close thing,” Scott laughs. “Can I kiss you? Properly?”

“Of course.”

Scott closes the short distance between them, closing his eyes as he brings his lips to Danny’s. They kiss slowly, leisurely, the movie entirely forgotten about on the TV. Danny kisses just as well as he cuddles and Scott genuinely doesn’t understand why he doesn’t have a loving, caring boyfriend. Maybe it could be him, if things work out.

Scott tries deepening the kiss and Danny parts his lips easily, letting Scott slip his tongue into his mouth. He shifts onto his lap and Danny brings his hands to Scott’s asscheeks, pulling their bodies flush together. Scott grinds down experimentally and they groan against each other - it feels just as good as Stiles said it does.

Danny pulls away at that point and Scott reluctantly lets him.

“Are you sure about this?” Danny asks seriously.

“I’m sure, I want this,” Scott confirms, stroking a thumb along Danny’s cheek fondly. “I want you.”

“Glad to hear it.” Danny’s smile dimples and Scott rubs his thumb across the hollow. “Do you want to take this upstairs?”

“Definitely.”

 

Danny digs around in his bedside drawer and pulls some stuff out, placing it on the bed.

“Right, I’ve got condoms and I’ve got lube. Do you want to top or bottom? I’m fine either way.”

Scott has to seriously consider it. He’s not sure if he wants to be inside Danny or if he wants Danny to be inside him. Despite wanting it, the thought of the second option makes him nervous.

“I’ve never bottomed before, or tried fingering myself, or anything. I want to try bottoming some time, just maybe not right now?”

“Hey, it’s totally fine, thanks for telling me that.” With a single smile, Danny puts him at ease. “I’d prefer you had explored your own body first, to be honest. It’s one thing fingering yourself but it’s something else entirely to let someone else do it to you. If you don’t know what to expect then it could be pretty overwhelming.”

“Thanks, Danny. Now I think we’re wearing entirely too many clothes for what we’ve got planned, don’t you?”

“Agreed,” Danny smirks. “I like what I see through those sweatpants. Maybe you should let me take them off of you.”

Scott closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Danny, kissing him just because he can. Danny hooks his fingers into the waistband and starts pulling down both Scott’s sweatpants and his underwear. They should probably stop kissing while they do this but Scott doesn’t really want to, and from what he can tell Danny doesn’t really want to either. The sweats pool around his ankles and Scott awkwardly manoeuvres himself out of them, thankfully keeping his balance. Scott peels his socks off while he’s at it and mimics the process for Danny, pulling down his sweatpants and underwear then pushing him onto the bed. Danny pulls off his t-shirt and flings it onto the floor, Scott following suit. Just like that, they’re naked together. Again, it’s nothing new, they’ve been naked together in the locker room more times than he can count. This time is different though. This time he’s allowed to look, to admire, to touch. He drags the tips of his fingers across the defined lines of Danny’s body, a trail of goosebumps erupting in their wake.

Danny shudders beneath him and gives a breathy sigh, taking hold of Scott’s hand and resting them on his chest. Danny’s heartbeat drums into his fingers, fast, so fast despite his calm demeanour, almost as fast as Scott’s own.

“So, lube,” Danny announces, handing Scott the bottle. “There’s no such thing as too much lube.”

Scott uncaps it and bites his lip as he spreads some on his fingers. He lets it heat up a little and brings a digit down to Danny’s exposed hole, resting it against the rim without pushing inside.

“Do what feels right, okay? I’ll tell you if something’s not good, don’t worry about hurting me,” Danny reassures him.

Scott leans in to kiss him in thanks and slowly presses his finger inside, meeting virtually no resistance as familiar warmth surrounds the digit. Scott opens Danny up carefully, adding more fingers when needed and following Danny’s orders to speed up or slow down accordingly.

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” Scott sighs. Danny seems to know just what he likes and it spurs Scott on, knowing he’s the cause for Danny’s breathy whines as he slowly comes undone beneath him.

“Good thing you don’t have to wait any more, huh?” Danny smiles up at him. “I’m ready.” He looks beautiful like this, his face and chest slightly red and a light sheen of sweat covering his body.

“Would you mind putting the condom on me? I’m a bit slippery,” Scott admits.

“Sure, no problem,” Danny laughs. He sits up and tears the wrapper open, carefully pulling it down over Scott’s cock. “Hey, slick yourself up a bit more.”

Danny uncaps the bottle and squeezes some lube directly onto Scott’s condom-covered dick. Scott groans at the sight of the liquid and wraps a hand around himself before any of it can slide off onto the bed, stroking himself a few times to spread it. He lines himself up with Danny’s hole and looks directly into his eyes. There’s want in them, almost verging on need.

“Tell me if I hurt you, okay?” Scott asks.

“I will, don’t worry. Now come on.” Danny reaches up to grip Scott’s hips and slowly, together, they guide Scott inside of him. Scott pushes in and pulls out slightly, then pushes in further, repeating the action inch by inch until he bottoms out.

“So full,” Danny groans, eyes closed and head pressed back against his pillow. Scott’s as blissed out as Danny looks, the warmth and the tightness wonderful around his cock. They stay like that for a short while until Danny leans up and looks at Scott, eyes full of naked want.

“Fuck me, Scott.”

Scott starts thrusting at a slow pace until Danny grits out a ‘ _ _faster__ ’ and he speeds up. Danny moans and writhes beneath him, pushing forward to meet Scott’s thrusts. A litany of moans and the occasional curse word tumbles from Scott’s mouth, his orgasm approaching far too quickly for his liking. Danny wraps a hand around himself and jacks himself off until he cries out, cum spurting from his cock and onto his chest and stomach. Scott grabs his hips as he chases his own orgasm, blinding white consuming him for a moment as he empties himself into the condom inside Danny.

“Pull out slowly,” Danny sighs. Scott does so and understands why, the sensitivity almost too much on his cock head. He sees Danny wince too, although he tries to cover it.

“Did I hurt you?” Scott asks, already starting to feel bad.

“No, no, pulling out just always feels a bit weird.”

“Good,” Scott says, relieved. He lays down next to Danny and kisses him softly. Danny smiles against his lips and returns the kiss. “Okay, I’ve definitely got to try that.”

Danny opens his eyes and studies Scott, gaze trailing up and down his body. “I’m up for a next time if you are.”

Scott takes in the sight of the beautiful boy before him, thoroughly fucked out and in dire need of a washcloth for his chest. The mere fact that what started as a harmless crush has developed into anything at all, let alone this, is astounding. The fact that Danny wants there to be a next time fills his chest with warmth.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

***

 

“Danny!” Stlies calls when he comes into the changing room. “My dude, my amigo.”

“Stiles don’t,” Scott groans and mouths ‘ _sorry_ ’ at Danny, leaning his head back against his locker and looking up to the ceiling.

“Stiles?” Danny raises an eyebrow.

“I’ve gotta know, are you really that good at cuddling? I love Scotty but I’m pretty sure he’s got a biased opinion. I demand a trial run, for uh… posterity, or whatever.”

“Hmm, I was expecting a much worse question,” Danny admits as he finishes tying his laces. He stands up and opens his arms. Stiles tries to take the hug but Scott intercepts him, sighing and melting into his hold. The hug is just as good as ever.

“Rude, Scotty. That was rude.”

“Oops,” Scott smiles, completely unapologetic.

It’s not his fault that his boyfriend gives the best cuddles.


End file.
